heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Andrés
Don Andrés Artasánchez (or simply Don Andrés) is a main protagonist of the 2017 Netflix television series Legend Quest ''and ''Legend Quest: Masters of Myth. He is the ghost of an old Spanish conqueror, who used to travel the world in search of adventures, which he always ended up fleeing because of his marked cowardice. He died because of a trap inside the Chilán Temple. He is voiced by Andres Couturier in the Spanish dub and in the English dub, he is dubbed by Oscar Cheda, who also voiced Sabu in the English dub of Noah's Ark. Background Personality Don Andrés is a prolific liar. Often using half-truths, misleading statements or outright lying about his past to impress others and sometimes make money. Don Andrés talks a big game, telling stories of his bravery and skill, even going as far as claiming that he was a prolific and skilled duelist, when he can hardly muster the courage to fight anything of note. Don Andrés did not gain these traits as a Ghost however; in his life he did much the same. Notoriously running at the first site of Nicht Mart and leaving the town of Steinau at its mercy, even after ensuring—and charging the town for his safety. Because of this, Don Andrés has grown a reputation of being a coward, which is rightfully deserved. Even in death, his cowardice lingers. He was willing to abandon Leo during the possessed citizens of Puebla surrounded them, to avoid his gory end and often tries to avoid confrontation in general.6 Don Andrés is also a chronic complainer, often complaining about injuries he sustained in distressful events, despite being a Ghost, much to Leo's ire. Don Andrés also appears to hold himself in high regard. He had complete confidence in his awful law skills and still values himself as a skilled explorer, cursing modern equipment such as compasses in favor of a command of the stars. Don Andrés has been shown to be quite full of himself at times. He seems to believe his law skills are superb and that his proficiency in exploration is second to none. Of course, both bold statements usually fall flat in the face of actual adversary, though Don Andrés never seems to learn his lesson in the end. Despite all of this, Don Andrés isn't a bad guy. He's always friendly and kind to others and cares about those around him. Whenever one of his friends is in danger or was thought to have passed away, Don Andrés is often the one to be the most outwardly stricken with sadness. When it was believed Leo was killed in the Mystic Explosion, Don Andrés was the first to crying, and Don Andrés mourned the supposed Alebrije to almost a comical degree. When push comes to shove, Don Andrés can be very helpful to his friends, such as when he saved Leo from Nicht Mart, or dressed as Thor in order to distract the Scandinavians. Although Don Andrés can be rather self-absorbed and gutless personality, Don Andrés is an altruistic man at heart. He was truly eager to help Leo save the world from Quetzalcoatl and the Legends that beckoned the end of the world. He was deeply disappointed when Leo initially didn't want to aid in stopping the Destroyer, but was more than willing to help him when Leo finally agreed after Puebla had been all but annihilated. Don Andrés has also shown a more playful, childlike side at times. He enjoyed playing Charades with Teodora and Alebrije in a farmhouse and has used somewhat juvenile words to express himself such as proclaiming that he was "awesome". Next to Leo, Don Andrés arguably went through the least amount of changes in the transition between La Leyenda and Legend Quest. Still, he went through a considerable character overall much like everyone is. Physical appearance Don Andrés is a short, slightly portly (he's notably thinner in the original movies) elderly man whose only around as tall as Teodora & Leo. He has white hair, though his mostly bald, only having a few strands of hair on the top of his head. Don Andrés sports a respectable, white and puffy mustache. Don Andrés is adorned in classical, silver knight-like armor, though wears more conquistador-esque armor in Legend Quest. Don Andrés wore a full suit of armor, complete with a helmet and chain-mail, while in Legend Quest he no longer dons the helmet. Roles in the series Legend Quest In the series, Don Andrés is an old conqueror, who traveled the world trying to show himself as a hero although his cowardice had always won him. It is known that because of him a people in Germany had suffered for years the harassment of the Mart a monster that causes nightmares, because he had promised them that he would overcome him although he actually fled and only caused the wrath of this creature for having encouraged the villagers to dare to challenge him. In life he also worked as a hairdresser and tooth extractor. His cause of death is a spear that pierced him inside the Chilán Temple, as can be seen in his corpse within this structure. In "The Prophecy," while Leo is playing a game of "Leg Ball", Don Andrés informed Leo of an upcoming darkness that only he can stop. Leo brushes this off and just wants to live a normal life, much to Don Andrés's displeasure and disapproval. After seeing the boys playing "Leg Ball", Don Andrés nostalgically sighs about youth and remarks how in his day he settled arguments with duels, and that he had a shortage of chums. Eventually, Leo shoos Don Andrés away and goes off into tow with Marcella Several hours later, Leo would meet Don Andrés in a barn where he, Teodora & Alebrije hang out. After an argument, Leo wants them all gone and out of his life. Don Andrés desperately tries to tell Leo that the end times are soon, but he isn't having it. Hours past and Leo is awoken by a noise in his sleep. He finds a strange, monkey like creature in his room and after seeing his Abuela acting weird, he runs to get help. When he is cornered by the possessed townsfolk, Teodora, along with Don Andrés and Alebrije save his life. Don Andrés then suggest the group to escape to the nearby Monastery. While at the Monastery, the group notice the doors are locked. Leo now gives up and just wants his friends to be save while he perishes. Much to his dismay, Don Andrés is willing to leave Leo to die, but is forced to stay by a fiery Teodora. In "Jersey Devil," Don Andrés was aboard the Airship as it was flying at "really fast" and participated in the rebuilding effort, though like others, he was largely useless in fixing the Airship before it crashed. During the incident, Don Andrés complained about his back pains, much to Leo's annoyance, claiming that as a Ghost he can't get injured. Don Andrés assures Leo that's not true and ask him if he's "ever heard of Phantom Pain?" which causes Leo to groan in frustration. As the group crash lands in Leeds, New Jersey, they are quickly confronted by an angry mob of New Jersians who believe them to be witches. ''Legend Quest: Masters of Myth'' Trivia * Don Andrés was likely inspired by Don Quixote, a famous literally hero from a Spanish book of the same name. * Don Andrés appears and has a speaking role in every but one La Leyenda/Legend Quest production. The one film he did not appear in thus far is La Leyenda del Chupacabras, nor was he as much as mentioned in the film. Oddly enough, his current voice actor was active in the film playing a side character. * He its very similar to Gobber from How to Train Your Dragon. ** Both are the tutors of the main protagonist (Leo and Hiccup), ** Both are elderly. ** They are brave but in turn, they are also cowards ** They become friends of characters that are dragons (Toothless and Alebrije). * Merlin from Disney's The Sword in the Stone: Both are elderly characters, both have a boy as a partner (Wart and Leo), both are cowards, both have animal friends (Archimedes and Alebrije), both have enemies who are witches (Madame Mim and Baba Yaga). Category:Soldiers Category:Conquisters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Male character Category:Legend Quest characters Category:Mexican characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:TV show characters Category:Comics characters Category:Comic characters Category:Sidekicks